This invention concerns a catalytic process for manfacturing a mixture of methanol and higher alcohols by reaction of carbon monoxide with hydrogen. The obtained alcohols are mainly saturated primary alcohols.
French Pat. Nos. 2 369 234 and 2 444 654 describe the use of catalysts suitable for operating a process of manufacture of an alcohol mixture from CO, H.sub.2 or CO, CO.sub.2, H.sub.2 mixtures. These catalysts have generally a good selectivity in the conversion of carbon oxides and hydrogen to alcohols, and their selectivity to C.sub.2 and higher saturated linear primary alcohols is often higher than 70% by weight. Finally their initial yield is high, in most cases amounting to 0.1 Ton of alcohols per ton of catalyst or more.
The obtained alcohols have numerous possibilities of use; in particular the production of a substantial proportion of C.sub.2 -C.sub.6 alcohols is of interest when the considered use is to form, in admixture with hydrocarbon cuts, mixed hydrocarbon alcohols motor fuels. The higher alcohols are more compatible than methanol with the hydrocarbons and also facilitate the incorporation of methanol to the hydrocarbons.